The present invention relates generally to a seat assembly adjusting apparatus and more particularly to a seat assembly adjusting apparatus for vehicle seats having a seat and a backrest which are moved in opposite relative directions in different increments.
Many types and designs of vehicle seat adjusting devices exist for modifying the position of the seat with respect to the forward portion of the vehicle. Conventional devices typically involve adjusting the forward and rearward position of both the seat and the backrest, which are slidably adjusted as one unit. As a result, when the unit is adjusted forward to accommodate relatively short occupants of the vehicle the amount of available seat space is just the same as when the unit is extended rearward to provide room for taller occupants. Thus, in one instance the seat generally conflicts with the normal bend of the knee of the shorter occupants, while the seat likely fails to provide taller occupants with adequate support.